within_the_wiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya
Freya is the narrator of the fourth season of Within the Wires. She is the hereditary leader of the original chapter of the Cradle, and sends tapes to her daughter, Sigrid, as she travels the world in search of like minds. Biography Early Life Freya was born in 1949 to Brigette and Louis, who were political activists during the beginning of the Society. Brigette had been told she was infertile, so her pregnancy was considered a miracle. Her birth was registered with the government, but as emerging legislation put the nuclear family as a structure at risk, Brigette convinced Louis and some of her fellow activists to flee the Society and form their own group, where they could raise their children in secret. This group, based in Sundsvall, former-Sweden, was later named the Cradle.Season 4, Cassette #2: Autumn 1993 On 7 September 1954Season 3, Reel #9: September 13, 1954 the Internal Investigations Division conducted a raid, claiming that they were stockpiling illigal weapons on a military scale and making plans to revolt. Twelve people died in the raid, including Louis, and Brigette was arrested. Freya and ten other Cradlers escaped and were hidden in Stockholm. She shared a room with five other girls, and none of the children were allowed to leave the house in case they were spotted. On her release, Brigette was reunited with Freya and quickly reformed the Cradle in central former-France. As Freya grew up, Brigette told her time and time again how important it was that the Cradle stayed hidden.Season 4, Cassette #8: Winter 1997-98 Brigitte raised Freya to be athiest, and the Cradle at large seemed to share the sentiment. They believed that practicing religion was a waste of time and they should not rely on anybody but themselves, including a god figure, to help them. They also recognised the power of organised religion to influence minds and viewed it as a fortification of laws that they considered to be unjust.Season 4, Cassette #3: Summer 1994 At some point before 1993, the Cradle moved to Hedmark in former-Norway. Freya's daughter, Sigrid, was born in roughly 1974.Season 4, Cassette #1: Spring 1993 When she was a baby, Sigrid loved toffee. Her first experience with it was confusing for her and delightful for Freya because of the facial journey she went on processing its texture and flavour. Freya stated later that up to that point, she had never seen her daughter so happy. She had demanded more, but been refused, no matter how much Freya wished to see her that happy always.Season 4, Cassette #6: Summer 1996 When Sigrid was two or three years old, her mother left for a trip and she thought she had vanished forever, becoming inconsolable. When Freya had returned, the family had recounted this to her, laughing. Freya had not found it funny at the time. When she was four years old, Brigette died and Freya took over her position as leader. There was much about the world and the way they lived that Freya did not explain to Sigrid when she was a child, only describing the history of the Cradle to her when she was nineteen years old. She had originally told her that her grandfather had died of cancer, rather than a bullet to the head. In early 1993, Freya was arrested in Oslo because of her refusal to comply with mandatory government check-ins. She escaped prison immediately before she was transferred to a more secure facility with the aid of a "small fire" and sent a tape to Hedmark explaining her situation. She intended to travel for a while to make sure she had dropped any tails before she made her way back to her family. One Big Family Later in the same year, Freya discovered that there were other Cradles across the world, who had been inspired by the Sundsvall massacre to fight back against the Society. After flying from Paris to New York, a woman named Melissa made her aware of the other groups across North America and Freya decided to visit as many as she could. She met families at Lake George, Madawaska, Chicago, Bismarck, and Sandpoint and agreed to teach them how to live self-sustainably and out of the Society's eye. She began to consider this her calling in life - uniting the Cradles under a shared set of ideas and methods. In summer 1994, Freya became enamoured with the idea of communal faith and ritual while visiting La Palma in Mexico. Their version of Catholicism was new to her; focused on community and giving thanks to each other under the guidance of the Virgin Mother. Freya saw a stronger family and community in La Palma than she did in Hedmark and was convinced that the Cradle was destined for a higher purpose. She began to encourage the "congregation" to participate in "sermons". In 1994, Freya started meeting with people from the Society who might be sympathetic to her newfound cause - to bring the ways of the Cradle to the Society at large with sympathy. Usman, a lawyer with connections on the Societal Council, could not help, but he introduced her to a man named Jure, who had been born in a group inspired by the Cradle. His commune was dismantled and he was reprogrammed at the Institute and presently ran a company as an upstanding member of Society. Still sympathetic, he - and his company - were interested in helping the Cradles. Freya arranged for Jure to visit the Cradle in Hedmark on February 26 1995,Season 4, Cassette #4: Winter 1994-95 but it did not go well. Freya was present during Jure's visit, but did not stay long after he was made unwelcome. She was unhappy with the group's reaction, and tried to assure them that Jure had her full confidence. She insisted that the congregation must trust her judgement, even if they did not understand it.Season 4, Cassette #5: Winter 1995 Additional info * In Norse mythology, Freya was the goddess of fertility. The name "Freya" can also be taken as a feminine form of the name "Frey" which means "noble(wo)man" References Category:Main Characters Category:Narrators Category:Cradlers